Eternamente condenado
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Trabajaba mucho y se quedaba hasta tarde por eso, no podían juzgarlo, le encantaba hacerlo de ese modo. Si hubiese sido de otra manera, no habría conocido lo apasionada que podría ser esa persona. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nadie dijo que no podía tomar ventaja de ello. UsaMex, y más. Yaoi, Au, Latinos, ¡MéxicoMale!


Advertencia: Est fic contiene lenguaje vulgar, Yaoi, futuro lemon y a Arthur Kirkland, así que leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz, es decir, no, no me pertenece.

Notas al final.

* * *

Prólogo

No sabía describir exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento, pero su nuca ya había comenzado a picar.

Todo el día podían escucharse los teléfonos timbrando, el resonar de los tacones, el ir y venir de los clientes, las risas de las secretarias que se distraían de sus labores, los gritos de los gerentes por trabajos no terminados, algunos llantos de niños aburridos; y lo peor, una Natalia malhumorada, -casi- aventándole el café.

Ese tipo de cosas era algo que ya –más o menos- había previsto al considerar el trabajo y aceptarlo. Pero siempre se había juzgado a sí mismo como una persona con mucha paciencia, así que pensó que no habría problema si la paga era buena.

Se rasco un poco la nuca, pero el sudor acumulado más sus uñas mal cortadas le dejaron un picor mucho peor.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las diez en punto. Su hora de salida había pasado hace bastante tiempo, pero él seguía ahí, tecleando a su máxima concentración. No estaba castigado, tampoco estaba terminando nada, al contrario, estaba comenzando con el trabajo del día siguiente.

Muchas veces su hermano pequeño le había regañado acerca de ese mal hábito de trabajar de más. Hasta Lovino le dijo inhumano, ¡Lovino! La persona más anormal que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Le gustaba adelantar las cosas que tenia para después, ya que así podía llevar con calma los horarios laborales y disminuía su estrés. No sabía si realmente era una técnica inteligente, ya que quedarse horas extras –que no eran pagadas- también podía ser una fatiga. Pero al menos se relajaba por ratos y dormía a sus horas sin preocupaciones, además de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer durante la tarde. Tal vez un buen corte de cabello y algo de higiene personal, pero nada sobresaliente.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy—se dijo— ¡Que hambre tengo!

Tomó sus llaves y su saco, dejó todo lo mejor acomodado posible –ya casi escuchaba los gritos de Natalia si no lo hacía- y salió de su cubículo.

Su sección era la número siete, en la planta nueve, de una empresa de servicios. Con la soledad que lo acompañaba, rogaba que el elevador no se descompusiera como la vez pasada y lo encontraran hasta el día siguiente. Lo bueno había sido que Natalia le dejo -por pedido de su hermano menor- unas donas que le habían salvado de morir de hambre.

— Pensando en eso, ¿qué cenare hoy?—se preguntó, sacando su celular y mirando la hora—Es muy tarde para llamar a alguien, tendré que comer lo que encuentre en casa.

Abriendo la puerta del enorme edificio, caminó por la acera hasta su hogar sin muchas ganas de llegar. Vivía muy cerca del trabajo.

Se preguntaba si Antonio, Francis o Gilbert estarían disponibles, tenía tiempo que no salía de fiesta con alguno de ellos. Aun se debatía si llamarlos o no, porque si alguna de sus locas parejas contestaba, ya imaginaba la bola de groserías y amenazas de muerte que recibiría.

No sabía exactamente porque la gente solía gritarle tanto. Tal vez era su forma de expresar cariño hacia él.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, ya habría otras ocasiones para quedar juntos. De cualquier manera faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a su domicilio, ya casi podía ver el pórtico de su casa, y una vez estando dentro no habría manera de que volviera a salir.

Crack.

— ¡Ah!—miró hacia el piso— ¡Esto…!

Accidentalmente había pisado y destrozado una figurita, que mas bien el colgante de un celular. Lo casual es que traía el celular incluido.

Asustándose un poco por ese hecho, pensando que tal vez era un colgante valioso para alguien y él sin querer lo había arruinado, levantó el celular con la figurita y miró a todas pares. Había unas cuantas personas caminando, pero ninguna tenía esa cara de preocupación característica de un celular extraviado.

— ¿Y si les pregunto? —Frunció los labios—Lo más seguro es que me digan que si para quedárselo. Mejor esperare a que intenten comunicarse.

Llevando consigo varias preguntas acerca del dueño de ese teléfono, caminó los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar a su casa. En verdad se moría de hambre y la nuca aun le picaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Calentó un poco de pasta que le quedo de la última visita de Feliciano y revisó los contactos del misterioso celular para ver si podía hacer algo al respecto. Se sorprendió al notar que no tenia registrado a nadie, ni un 'papá' o 'mamá' o algo por el estilo, además de que se veía muy bien cuidado, probablemente era nuevo.

—Una lástima, si es así tal vez ni el dueño sabe el número—se dijo, sonriendo un poco—Si no queda de otra, tendré que quedarme con él.

Haciéndose la idea de que ya era suyo, fue a su armario buscado una toalla limpia, ropa cómoda y sus pantuflas. Tomó una ducha rápida, asegurándose de limpiar muy bien esa nuca para que no molestara durante la noche. Por último, sacó un rastrillo y se quitó la poca barba que ya empezaba a asomarse. Le atormentaba verse viejo, aunque solo tenía veintiséis años.

Mientras se encargaba de poner la pasta en el plato menos sucio que encontró, el celular comenzó a sonar apareciendo en la pantalla un mensaje entrante.

Sintió un poco de curiosidad y desilusión, pero antes de hacerse ideas extrañas, tomó el celular y apretó el botón para leerlo.

— _¿Hola? ¿Podrías responderme de una vez?_

Al parecer, alguien quería iniciar una conversación, o más bien continuarla. Menos mal que no era el dueño reclamando la devolución del teléfono.

—Tal vez pueda preguntarle cómo encontrar a _dueño-san—_se dijo mentalmente_— _¡A quien engaño!, ¡Tengo muchas ganas de quedármelo!, pero yo, ¡jure siempre hacer lo correcto!, ¡Como un héroe!

Empezó a formular una pregunta pero se arrepintió y borró todo, comenzando de nuevo. Tuvo un segundo intento, pero lo volvió a borrar. No sabía exactamente que escribir.

—Que tal…_ Hola soy un tipo ajeno a dueño-san y quisiera regresarle el teléfono que encontré a mitad de la calle hace unos momentos, ¿cómo me comunico con él o ella?_ — Se dijo a sí mismo— Es probable que me conteste: _pues con su teléfono, te lo paso, ¡oh!, espera, tú lo tienes._

Que tonto.

—Si le pregunto la dirección, seguro y me toma como un acosador_._

El teléfono sonó con otro mensaje entrante. Ya sin pena alguna lo leyó.

—_Ya pensaste las cosas._

La curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Por el scroll podía darse cuenta que el propietario y esa persona ya llevaban una larga conversación, no estaría mal echar un vistazo.

—Tal vez y encuentre algo con que pueda contactarme con dueño-san_._

Sosteniendo el celular entre su mano, deslizó el pulgar de forma rápida para que la conversación avanzara automáticamente deteniéndola al azar y empezando a leer.

Estaba mal pero, era por una noble causa -que realmente no quería hacer-.

— _¿Estas otra vez con él, verdad?—_escribió anónimo.

—_Si—_fue la respuesta cortante del dueño.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir con esto?, ¿Por qué te engañas a ti mismo?_

—_El único que se engaña aquí eres tú._

Oh no.

Demasiado cursi para seguirlo leyendo, además tenía sueño y no le interesaba en lo absoluto la vida privada de personas que no conocía. Ya encontraría -o tal vez no- la forma de contactar con el dueño.

Caminó hasta su plato de pasta que ya estaba tibio y con un tenedor lo enredó hasta llevarlo a su boca. Por pequeños instantes, su mirada volvía a parar en aquel celular que casi ya era suyo.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué seré tan cotilla?—dijo con tono chillón.

Tomo el teléfono una vez más y adelanto un poco la conversación.

—_No te conviene estar con él._

—_Tú no sabes lo que me conviene o no._

Otra discusión, adelantar.

—_Te estaré esperando._

—_Más te vale que nadie se entere._

—_No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto._

Una cita a escondidas, adelantar.

—_Gracias por esa noche tan magnífica._

—_Pórtate bien y podríamos repetirla._

Oh, ahora el dueño se portaba más amable. Algo le debió haber enseñado el anónimo para ese cambio tan brusco. Adelanto un poco más la conversación.

— _¡Creí que lo dejarías! _

—_Yo nunca te dije eso._

— _¡Pero me entregue a ti!_

Esa línea fue la última entrada antes del mensaje de hace poco tiempo. No era necesario leer todos los mensajes ni ser un genio para saber lo que ocurría ahí.

—Un sujeto, enamorado de tú dueño, quien por cierto tiene una pareja la cual no quiere dejar, a pesar de disfrutar de la compañía del sujeto_—_le habló al celular—This is very, very bad._  
_

Si alguien le pedía su opinión, el dueño del celular era un patán. Estaba feliz de que se le haya perdido a él, ahora su conciencia estaría más tranquila sabiendo que le daría un mejor uso a ese teléfono.

Esta vez se dispuso a cenar para dormirse de una vez, ya era más de las once y media y el no terminaba ni siquiera de comer.

El teléfono sonó, sin pensarlo demasiado pulsó el botón de leer.

—_Estoy tan caliente en este momento, quiero que me toques, que me beses, te quiero otra vez en mi cama. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme tan siquiera un poco? Yo puedo darte lo mismo que él, ¡incluso más! Todo lo que me pidas será tuyo. Estoy tocándome en este momento mientras pienso en ti, te necesito._

—_Contéstame, se que a esta hora ya no estás con él._

Otro mensaje apareció.

—_Solo acéptame._

—_Tú eres todo lo que yo eh estado esperando._

—_Entiendo que estas atado a otra persona, pero en tus manos queda ser feliz, yo se que podrás serlo a mi lado._

Esa persona en verdad era insistente, le tenía un poco de pena. Pero no podía dejar de leer lo que escribía. Deseaba poder decirle que parara de enviar mensajes, pero seguro pensaría que era un asqueroso de lo peor, el celular no era suyo después de todo.

—_Ya no puedo más, me voy a venir. Te lo dije, me estoy tocando por ti—_

— ¿Por mi? —se sonrojó— ¡Que tonto! ¡Por el dueño del celular!

El teléfono sonó por otro mensaje recibido, pero esta vez ya no era de texto, era un archivo de video. No hacía falta abrirlo para saber que era, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su prudencia y como quien no quiere la cosa empezó a reproducirlo.

El video solo duraba quince segundos.

Al principio la cámara no podía captar una imagen clara ya que estaba muy temblorosa. Después de unos segundos, se veía una persona de piel morena, pero no conseguía definir muy bien sus rasgos físicos aparte de eso. La cámara seguía moviéndose mucho, hasta que enfoco un sitio en específico. De repente su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Una mano subía y bajaba por un falo de un muy considerable tamaño. Las venas podían verse resaltar en toda la extensión de éste. Escuchaba al chico suspirar un nombre pero no conseguía distinguirlo, pero no es que esforzara demasiado por hacerlo, toda su atención se la llevaba aquel miembro que explotó como un volcán sacando el líquido blanquecino y gimiendo, entonces el video se cortó.

— _¿Estás ahí? —_

Tragó, estaba sudando.

—_Te amo_

Ya no podía seguir con todo eso salió de la bandeja de entrada y bloqueó el teléfono, pero pocos segundos después este volvió a sonar con mensajes entrantes. Decidido a ya no leerlos más por la dignidad del enamorado del dueño, preparó la cama y se metió en ella.

Después de cinco mensajes más, el teléfono no volvió a sonar.

Pero ahora su nuca le picaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanto muy temprano para ir a trabajar. Se bañó, se cepilló y se vistió tomando las llaves de su casa para irse de una vez. Desayunaría más tarde junto con los regaños de Mattew y tomaría el café que siempre le preparaba -con mucho odio- la siempre amable Natalia. Luego escucharía los agradables gritos de Ludwig por cualquier detalle y recibiría las indirectas amenazas de muerte del buen portado Ivan, para más tarde aguantar el ligero acoso sexual de Francis.

—Será un gran día de trabajo—se dijo a sí mismo—Otra buena cualidad mía, soy positivo.

De su bolsillo sacó el teléfono, _su nuevo teléfono_, preguntándose si sería apropiado llevarlo al trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al poner el primer pie en las oficinas ya estaba recibiendo las malas caras de Vash y Berwald, era increíble la velocidad con la que transmitían todos sus sentimientos negativos con una mirada y solo porque había entrado en la competencia de trabajador del mes.

—Ellos no entienden que los héroes tenemos que destacar.

Llegando a su cubículo, apenas pudo prender la computadora cuando Ludwig -el subjefe- salió de su oficina pidiendo atención para un anuncio importante. No tenía su típica cara de enfado, esta vez su rostro era sereno. Todos sabían que si el alemán hacia eso, era para despedir a alguien.

Aunque ese no era el caso.

— ¿Ya están aquí todos? —preguntó el gerente, elegante y autoritario.

—No, Gilbert aún no llega—contestó Roderich.

—Bueno, encárgate de informarle más tarde.

Roderich maldijo su suerte, Elizabeta lo miro apenada.

—Solo porque es su hermano, si hubiera sido yo, ya me habría despedido y sin mi paga—susurró Mathias a Lukas. Ludwig lo miró mal, pero no comentó nada.

—En fin, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de área—Informó Ludwig poniendo una mano en la espalda del muchacho y empujándolo levemente.

Tímidamente el joven asintió—Buenos días, es un placer, yo…

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer una presentación previamente ensayada, Ludwig interrumpió.

—Eso es todo, vuelvan al trabajo—antes de retirarse a su oficina señaló al más cercano—Encárgate de él.

Al principio creyó que le hablaba a la persona que tenía a su lado, pero preguntando un 'yo' y recibiendo un 'si tu' de respuesta, no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden y dirigirse al nuevo empleado.

—Ni siquiera dijo mi nombre—fue lo primero en decir el nuevo integrante, mientras veía la amplia espalda de Ludwig desaparecer tras la puerta—¿Qué clase de presentación fue esa?

—Salir y decir que hay una nueva cabeza entre nosotros es todo lo que viene en su protocolo—contestó tratando de sonar agradable.

El chico le mostró una sonrisa. No eran de esas fingidas para no hacer quedar mal al comediante, podía notar que en verdad le dio gracia su comentario.

Eso lo ilusionó. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esa sección del edificio y no le decía que tenía una voz molesta y lo mandara a freír espárragos. O quizá era el hecho de que estaba tan nervioso por su nuevo trabajo que cualquier cosa era pretexto para sacar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

Si ese era el caso…

—Y pues… ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el nuevo.

Caminó por el pasillo, indicándole con la mano a su compañero para que lo siguiera. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer con ese muchacho, se veía joven y sin experiencia, seguro un apenas egresado de la universidad.

Seria amable con él…

—Mi nombre es Alfred, ¿Y tú?

Con ese chico de piel morena.

—Alejandro.

No sabia porque, pero la nuca le picaba.

TBC…

* * *

Hola~

Esta es una trama que eh estado pensando mucho y que no sabia exactamente con quie desarrollarla, pero me dije 'pus con Hetalia' y como mi Mexi-kun no podia faltar, hasta lo hice prota.

Déjenme sus opiniones:

1.-No me gusta, prefiero a un Mexi-chan con tetas y chingonerias.

(Habrá chingonerias, pero no… no tetas)

2.-Tú ortografía es tan terrible que me sangran los ojos ¡Amaterasu!

(Bu-bueno, yo…)

3.-¿Me pasas el video?

(Solo por $$$$$)

4.-Me vale

(Pues a mí me vale más ¡Hmp!)

Y bueno, si les gusto pues, ya les agradeceré más tarde por ello. Y si ustedes quieren, no leeremos pronto.

SF~


End file.
